1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slideway amusement device for use in amusement parks, and the like, and more particularly to a device which contains a curved-loop element causing the rider thereof to undergo a portion of his travel in the slide in the inverted position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of slideways have been described in the past performing various utilitarian or entertainment functions. An example of the utilitarian slide is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,754,375 issued to A. H. Sturges on Apr. 15, 1930. Described therein is a slideway of a spiral design used as a fire escape in multi-story buildings and in particularly in school buildings. The device can be provided with a multitude of openings so as to permit access from various floors in the building. One riding in the slideway will be subject to a continued descending movement from the port of entry to the point of exit and remains in a substantially upright sitting position during the course of travel through the slideway.
An example of a slideway device used for amusement purposes is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 803,119 issued to W. H. Logan on Oct. 31, 1905. Here a spiral slideway secured within an outer cage is provided for the amusement of the riders entering the spiral at its uppermost portions and sliding down the slide to its point of exit at ground level. Again in this device the rider proceeds from the uppermost portion of the slideway to the lowermost portion in a substantially upright sitting position and at no time undergoes any portion of his travel in the inverted position. A further example of an amusement slideway is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,139 issued on Oct. 7, 1924, to L. Roziger. In this device a chute is provided in the form of a helix causing a primary movement of the rider in a helical line during the course of descent. However, in this particular case the chute is not fixed and rotates about a central axis so that the person is also carried in a circle or part of a circle during the course of his helical travels. However, at no time does the rider experience inverted travel in the course of his descent.
The above are simply exemplary of the prior art showing various slideway devices and in particular those having a spiral pathway during the course of travel of the individual rider upon the slideway.